Football Fun
by ccrulz
Summary: This is a fanfic to my bt sister coops! Vicki wants to watch the game with the girls, the guys get kid duty and the fun begins! Just a little two chapter fic..enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a birthday story for coops! Have a great one and I hope you enjoy..Happy Birthday!!**_

"Henry!!" Vicki waited then yelled again as if it were necessary for a vampire to be yelled at.."HEN-REE!" Vicki jumped when she felt Henry right behind her.

"Shit! Don't do that!" she teased as she turned into a tight embrace and very deep, sexy kiss. Grinding into her, she felt that wonderful bulge in his pants and sighed wanting nothing more than to take him right then and there but had more pressing matters at hand. With all her strength she resisted. Henry frowned when she pulled away but played along and teased her back.

"Yes, my lady.." he bowed dramatically.

"Stop it, don't forget **you**," she poked him with her finger in his chest, "Mike and Clark are watching the kids while us ladies catch the football game." Henry scowled.

"You mean we're babysitting," Henry cocked his head and smirked. He was still amazed they all loved football so much and was still unconvinced it was the aspect of the game. The men had come to the conclusion it had more to do with the players than the game.

"Oh, are we paying you? NO..you're parenting dear. Besides, I told you about this two weeks ago. I've got everything together for them, they can play outside for a bit then take them Gwen's house out back. They'll be fine," she kissed him and patted his cheek leaving Henry staring at her backside sashaying it's way out of reach.

"They will but what about us?" Henry called after her. No answer.

Vicki and Gwen busied themselves with getting sandwhiches, dip, chips and other fun foods together.

"Oh, you made us some yummy food?" Henry asked as he entered the kitchen. He was promptly popped on the hand while trying to retrieve a brownie. Using his vampire speed, he grabbed one anyway and shoved it into his mouth.

"You have pizza coming, the kids love pizza," Vicki remninded him. Henry huffed off and decided that he needed to draw for a few minutes to get himself ready for the influx of ankelbiters. He didn't mind the kids, not even spending time with them bothered him, he loved it actually. What bothered him was the simple fact that it had been three nights since he and Vicki had made love. Work had been busy as well as home life therefore he was hoping for some early bed for the kids and hot loving for him. Vicki saw the look in Henry's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. She was thinking the very same thing and decided that a post-game tackle might be in order.

"I'll be in my drawing room," Henry said dejectedly. Vicki gave him a look, licked her lips just to tease him unmercifully smiling as he groaned while heading to sketch out his frustrations.

Soon, the whole gang had arrived almost in sync. Mike, Kate and their three M.J., Sarah and Vin, Clark and Coreen with Cason and of course, Abbie, Ward, London and Matthew were already there. Eight kids and three men, how hard could it be?

"Okay, where to?" Mike asked. Kate had informed him of the game plan too, Clark was as thrilled as he could be and Coreen, very pregnant at this point, was just ready to relax in front of the tv with her cankles propped up. After shooing the men and children out, the women settled in to watch the game.

"Allright ladies, friendly bet, who's in?" Vicki asked. Kate, Coreen and Gwen stared at each other thinking of something the others would not want to do. They passed around the food each of them filling their plates while contemplating what would be the most fun. They milled aroud money, housecleaning, babysitting and other things but nothing really seemed to be fun. Gwen clapped her hands when she suddenly had a thought.

"I got it! If we win," Gwen pointed between her and Coreen, "you wear our colors and vice-versa." Vicki thought a moment and then said sure, why not. She was confident her and Kate's team would win.

Meanwhile, the men were doing their best to handle the children and at first, everything was great. However, the children thought it would be a fun game to see who had what abilities.

"Look, I can float a little daddy," London said. Henry grabbed her as she floated up past his head.

"No sweetie, that's dangerous."

London's little display got the other kids going, monkey see, monkey do. Suddenly, kids were twirling, objects went flying and the men were grappling with them as the children erupted in laughter at the comical nature of the scene. Little Matthew clapped and laughed too, his eyes twinkling in the light.

"Vicki!" Henry called out. Vicki didn't come at first so he yelled again, "VICKI!!" Vicki slammed the door open and through gritted teeth yelled, "WHAT?" Her eyes went wide at the scene before her, Mike holding two down, Henry grabbing London once again, Clark trying to keep Matthew out of the line of fire while she laughed her ass off for a minute before taking control.

"Hey, you guys stop it! You know your daddies can't handle it, settle down. We're trying to watch the game in here," and with that, Vicki shut the door and the men watched in amazement as the kids settled down.

"That was a scream, we need to set up a video camera for them...we might win some money," Vicki filled the women in on what she'd witnessed. All of them cackled loudly knowing it was great for a change to let them see what they went through on nearly a daily basis.

"Isn't it great, they think they can do it all and in reality, they don't do jack shit!" Kate said. Again, more laughter and knee slapping quickly interrupted by "TOUCHDOWN!" followed by dances, whoo-hoo's and being silly.

"Aw shit!" Vicki and Kate said simultaneously while Coreen and Gwen high-fived. The Jacksonville Jaguars had scored against the Tennesse Titans, the game was in the third quarter, tied up 28-28.

"It's okay, still got a whole quarter to go," Vicki said with confindence. The ring of the doorbell pissed Vicki off again, she just wanted 'some fucking peace to watch the fucking game'..she shared that out loud with the other women. The three supressed giggles at Vicki's impatience with the constant interruptions.

"What the fuck!?" Vicki exclaimed then got up, stomped over to the door suddenly remembering it was probably the pizza. She put on a smile and opened the door.

"Hey! Thanks," Vicki paid the young man as he took in the scene. Her living room was strewn with snacks, coke cans and shoes. The women had made a mess and gotten comfortable.

"So, where are the guys?" the young boy asked as he looked around. Vicki's face must have scared him because he gulped then started to back away.

"Why do you always assume it's only guys that like football?" The young man looked frightened when he noticed all of the women were now staring him down.

"You ladies have a nice day, enjoy the game," he said before running to his car. Vicki laughed and shut the door, then asked Gwen to help her take the pizzas out.

The kids rushed them, Vicki kissed Henry and said, "no more interruptions, it's getting good," and jogged back into the house as the children began to devour the pizzas likes termites on wood.

"Henry, I have a newfound respect I think," Mike sighed as they sat down to grab a bite to eat in between filling plates and cups.

"Not me, I've always know how wonderful Coreen is and how hard our women work," Clark said cheerily.

Mike and Henry shot Clark a look and said in stereo, "Shut up!" After the kids were fed, by the grace of God, they all got sleepy and wanted to watch tv. The men were grateful and took them into Gwen's little house out back. Henry snuck into his house to get Matthew a bottle and was amused to see the four women inches from the tv screaming at it.

"Come ON..throw it!!" Vicki and Kate were screaming.

"GET HIM! GET HIM!" Gwen and Coreen were screaming. Henry heard victory cries from one set and moans of defeat from the other as he exited the house smiling to himself as he headed for more raucious fun with the children.

The women visted for a bit after the game, enjoying the x chromosone company of one another before they had to gather the men and children back up. Vicki ordered Coreen to sit while she and the others cleaned. Just as they were about to leave, Coreen had a revelation.

"Guys, my water just broke." Everyone froze and stared at Coreen who was now leaking fluid all over Vicki's hardwood floor.

"Kate, go get Clark," Vicki took control of the situation and before long, Clark and Coreen were off to the hospital with Gwen close behind. Vicki had offered to stay with the kids, much to Henry's chagrin. Mike and Kate headed home with their tired brood leaving the Fitzroy house finally quiet about two hours later after arguments, bath and bedtime stories.

Vicki flopped onto their big bed exhausted after a fun-filled day of football and now a new baby coming.

"Guess you're tired huh?" Henry sulked. Vicki leaned up and one elbow and patted the bed beside her.

"Feeling neglected my sexy vampire?" she breathed out in a very sexy voice. Henry growled.

"Yes, I am really. I've had a rough day," he feigned pouting.

"Hmmm..let me see if I can make it end with a bang..."


	2. Aftergame Party

Finally, Henry had Vicki all to himself and was ready to show her how much he missed having her to himself. He peeled his clothes off in the blink of an eye and ordered her to do the same.

"Hey! I thought I was team captain," Vicki teased. The Titans had won so Vicki was in a great mood tonight.

"Not tonight, I'm pulling a quarterback sneak," Henry teased back.

"This football talk is getting me all stirred up Henry," Vicki said in a sultry voice. Compling with Henry's wishes to remove her clothing, she began slowly. Impatience ran through Henry and Vicki was disrobed as quickly as he had been. Henry drank in the very sight of her. Vicki's hair was hanging softly around her face, framing it perfectly, falling down her back and front evenly, brushing the tips of her perky breasts. Henry eyed her breasts as they rose and fell with her shallow breathing. His hot tongue found her neck quickly, tasting her before he nipped her using blunt teeth. Through parted lips, hisses escaped like steam through pipes eliciting moans from Henry knowing he was pleasing her with only his touch. Vicki put her hands on his chest relishing in the feel of his cool skin beneath her warm hands. Her fingers found his hardened nipples and toyed with them, laving each one before pulling and pinching it. Henry's grunts let her know he was enjoying her ministrations.

Glancing down, Vicki gulped. She never tired of seeing his firm erection as it swayed and quivered during foreplay. Vicki wanted to reach down and stroke the silky, firm shaft but Henry had other plans. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and got on his knees in front of her. Leaning back on the bed, Vicki watched as Henry kissed the valley between her breasts, moving from one side to the other taking in her roundness as far as he could go. His mouth covered her while his tongue flicked her peaked nub. Electric shocks filled Vicki with warmth as her wet core dripped with desire for Henry. She wriggled down wanting him to enter her but again, Henry had plans. Moving southward, he pushed Vicki over on the bed to lie flat and pulled her toward the very edge to get better access to what he wanted to taste. He nuzzled her soft mound, sniffed her scent and sighed as he pushed her firm thighs apart. Vicki shuddered as his tongue found her sensitive center, then moved to dart in and out of her hot core.

Warmth filled Vicki's entire being, her body responded to Henry's touch instantaneously but he drove her to the edge only to bring her back over and over giving her maximum pleasure. Just as she was about to explode, Henry would stop his rolling and flicking and move to her wet core or inner thighs, just enough to keep her going but not enough to finish it.

"Henry.." Vicki moaned, "please...don't stop this time.." Henry smiled and decided to bring her over at last. His tongue laved up one side and down the other, then back up to her pulsing center to finish what he started. He rolled and flicked, sucked and pulled until Vicki began to spasm and jerk crying out with the force of her explosions. Henry climbed up on the bed taking her with him and teased her hot opening with his tip. He stared down at her, she stared up at him. Vicki knew she was fortunate indeed to have a man such as Henry adore her. He was a most considerate lover, always putting her needs above his. Vicki flipped him quickly and slid herself to rest on him. Slick with her orgasm, she teased him by sliding over him but not entering. Henry bucked toward her, his hands at her hips willing her to slide him into her. Finally, when she could no longer stand it, she slid down onto him slowly stretching herself out to engulf him with her hot, wet walls. As she sat up to take him in deeply, she closed her eyes and let her head loll back, her mouth open as more grunts and sighs escaped her full red lips. Henry felt himself fill her to her womb, bumping and hitting it hard, Vicki sighed with pleasure.

Slowly, Vicki rolled her hips up and over, then down onto Henry. His eyes fluttered as his sensitive tip was rubbed in all the right ways. She conitnued rolling until they were both riding each other, matching rhythms and working up a sweat. As Henry neared completion, Vicki was there too riding the waves of esctacy over and over. At just the right moment, Henry leaned up and bit down letting her hot nectar roll over his tongue before swallowing as he satiated both their needs. Vicki balanced herself on his shoulders as she continued her up and down rhythm in his lap for last minute aftershocks.

"My God Henry! You're always on your game.." she sighed and panted. Henry's head rested on Vicki's chest, her arms wrapped around him and held him there. She kissed the top of his head softly, weaving her hands in his beautiful curly hair.

Looking up, Henry told her, "You're not so bad yourself. We make a great team." They laughed at yet another football reference and collapsed on the bed, lying naked in one another's arms.

"Thanks Henry, you guys did great with the kids," Vicki told him as she absently made circles on his chest.

"Hey, we were parenting, remember?" They erupted in laughter at Vicki's earlier answer to Henry's babysitting question.

Vicki's phone rang making her jump in her relaxed state.

"Perfect timing," she muttered thinking it was the police department wanting them out on a freaky case.

"Hello?" Vicki frowned, then smiled as she listened to the caller, "Okay, thanks and congratulations. Give Coreen a hug for me."

"Well?" Henry knew it was Clark but let Vicki have her moment.

"Looks like another girl, we dominate this group don't we! She weighed six pounds and eleven ounces."

"The name?" Henry asked. With Coreen and Clark, it could be worrisome.

"Cadence Anne, how simple is that? For them anyway, pretty though," Vicki got a far off look.

"Oh.." Henry moved over her, his firm length ready to go again.."do you want another baby too Vicki?" Henry teased.

"Are you out of your rabbit ass mind? Not right now, Henry, not right now.." She shook her head and sighed.

"Can we practice then?"

Vicki smiled...hell yeah..all he wanted!!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY COOPS!!**


End file.
